Wildest Dreams A Joshifer Fanfiction
by fangirlinggrangers
Summary: Josh and Jennifer met on the set of The Hunger Games. While filming the franchise, they became closer and closer. But now that Mockingjay is ending, will they be able to let go? Will the end of the Hunger Games be the end of their friendship?
1. Introduction

Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence have known each other for four years. They met while filming The Hunger Games, and as they filmed the franchise they got to know each other better. They became best friends, along with Jena, Sam, Liam, and the rest of the cast. But now it's 2015, and The Hunger Games is coming to an end. As the cast comes together for one last movie and press tour, they all start to wonder what they're going to do once it's all over. They promised to stay friends, but will this really last? With rumors swirling around, Jennifer and Josh's friendship is put to the test. Is this the end?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Everything will be in Jennifer's point of view unless otherwise stated. I hope you enjoy this and although I wish a lot of this were true, it is unfortunately not, just my story.

I wake up to the buzzing of my vibrating phone on my nightstand. I groan and look over at it. Josh's face comes up on the screen and my face lights up. I slide my finger across the screen and pick it up.  
"Josh?" I sigh hoping to hide my excitement of talking to him. "What time is it?!"  
I hear Josh laugh and I can practically see the grin on his face. "It's 11:30 Jen, don't tell me you were still asleep."  
"Of course I was asleep!" I try not to burst out laughing. "Why would I be awake already?"  
"Oh Jen, this is why I love you," he says but then adds quickly. "I mean... that's why you're my friend..." He laughs nervously.  
"I know you love me Joshy," I joke. We both know and have always agreed that we'll never be anything more or less than best friends.  
He laughs quickly again, sending shivers down my spine. "Well I called to ask whether you wanted to hang out today. After all, we should probably see each other again before press for Mockingjay starts."  
"Yeah!" I say maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean of course I would!"  
"Alright I'll be at your house in 10 minutes."  
"Okay bye Josh!"  
He hangs up and I jump out of my bed. I don't know why I'm so excited to see him, I see him almost every day since we're neighbors. And best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
I put my hair up in a messy bun and run downstairs to make myself something to eat. I sit down just as the doorbell rings. I get up and walk over opening the door and throwing my arms around him.  
"JOSHY!" I yell in his face.  
He throws his hands up to cover his ears. "Jesus Jennifer calm down I just saw you yesterday!"  
I shrug and sit back down. "I'm still excited to see you."  
He sits down across the table from me and nods. "Fair enough."  
He grabs a magazine that was lying around in my living room and settles down to read it. I watch him in between bites. I can definitely see why Claudia likes him. It would be hard for anyone not to. But I like just being friends with Josh. We both know that anything else would probably just end up ruining our friendship, and that's something we definitely don't want happening.  
"Jennifer?!" Josh's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Mhm?" I glance at him before looking back down at my food.  
"You broke up with Chris?!" He exclaims looking at me.  
"No, of course not!" I laugh at him. "You realize that 80% of what's in those magazines is fake, right?"  
He shrugs. "Yeah, but you never know."  
"How are things between you and Claudia?" I ask. They've been together for a few months now, and she seems nice enough.  
"Great!" he grins. We've been Skyping a lot recently, and she's coming to LA again pretty soon."  
"Oh that's nice," I nod.  
We continue to talk and goof around for a few more hours. We never get tired of each other, and I don't think we ever will.

 **A/N:** Pretty short chapter, what do you all think? Please leave comments and if you like my story, please tell people about it, I'd love more reads! Is there anything in particular you want to see in this story? (Other than the obvious, Joshifer) I have a basic plot planned out but it's got tons of places where I could fill in random stuff, so just let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I'm sitting in my living room eating pizza and watching TV when my phone buzzes. I flip it over in my hand and see a notification for the group text I made with the entire cast when we wrapped Mockingjay. I unlock my phone and grin down at the text.  
Sam㈶1: HI GUYS!  
I quickly type a reply and press send. As my message pops up, so does another one.  
Jen㇮9: HI SAM!  
Josh㈅4:HI SAM!  
I laugh quietly. Of course he would say that. We're always in sync.  
Liz㈉6: You two are just hilarious.  
Jen㇮9: We know  
Jena㈘7: I can't wait to see all of you losers in Berlin  
Sam㈶1: 13 more days!  
Josh㈅4: And 2 hours  
Jen㇮9: Aw are you counting down the days because you miss me so much  
Josh㈅4: We literally just saw each other yesterday  
Jen㇮9: I know you miss me anyways  
I wait for a bit waiting for Josh to make some sort of smart joke like I know he will, but the screen just fades to black. I sigh and move to the other side of the couch.  
I don't know why these kinds of things bother me. Josh has Claudia and I have Chris. We have no reason for any jealousy and there aren't any mixed feelings between us. He's just like a brother to me. We annoy each other all the time, but we love each other anyways.  
As I'm thinking about this, my phone buzzes on the table again. I jump, an flip my phone over staring at the screen.  
Chris❤️: Do you want to go for dinner tonight?  
I frown. I know I shouldn't be disappointed, but for some reason I was hoping it would be from Josh.  
Jen㇮9: Sure!  
Chris❤️: I'll pick you up around 8?  
Jen㇮9: Okay, sounds good. ❤️  
With that I turn my phone off and stand up. I walk upstairs to my room and start rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear.  
I don't usually like going out, but I haven't seen Chris in a while and I don't want to lose him.  
I pick out a short red dress and put it on, looking at myself in the mirror. I'd be fine wearing this, but I know that if anyone gets any pictures of me wearing this, I'll get a whole new set of people calling me slutty or something ridiculous like that.  
I sit back down on my bed as the tears start to fall. Why is this the kind of thing I have to think about? I don't want other people's judgement and I don't need them telling me what I can't wear.  
I lay there trying to clear my mind when I hear a knock on the door. I quickly change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt before running downstairs and opening the door.  
Chris stands there in a nice pair of pants and a light red shirt with a smile on his face.  
"Oh, hi!" I grin and lean in for a hug as he starts to kiss my lips, but we both miss and he ends up kissing my cheek as I nearly fall onto the doorframe. I laugh nervously and back away to close the door.  
"Hi sweetheart," he smiles at me laughing a little before looking down at my outfit. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Oh uh right sorry," I frown. "I didn't realize what time it was. I'll go change upstairs you can just do whatever you want."  
I give him what is hopefully a convincing smile before running back upstairs. I quickly grab a dress that's a cross between pink and red and goes down a bit past my knees. I pull it on and sigh walking out of my room to the bathroom.  
As I open the door, something moves in the corner of my eye. I whip around and see Chris standing by my door.  
"Oh, uh," I look at him and smile a little. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just waiting for you," he shrugs his brow furrowing. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I say quickly. "Why?"  
"It just looks like you've been crying. I could be wrong though."  
I nod and quickly walk into the bathroom. I hope he believed me, I don't want to lose his trust.  
I quickly apply a but if make up and leave my hair down. I take one last look in the mirror and walk out.  
"Ready?" Chris asks as I walk down the hallway towards him.  
I nod and reach for his hand as we walk out onto the street and into the car waiting for us.  
Once the car starts driving Chris turns to me. "Are you sure you're okay? If you need to talk, I'll listen."  
I sigh. "I'm fine, and I know. Thank you."  
We spend the rest of the car ride with me staring out the window and Chris sitting there staring at me.  
Eventually the car pulls to a stop and we walk towards the restaurant.  
Over dinner, we talk and laugh and I have a great time. About halfway through our dinner in between the main course and dessert, I see Josh walk in.  
I grin and quickly excuse myself from the table and walk over to him. As soon as I'm within reach I fling my arms around him.  
He jumps backwards and turns around. "Oh hi Jen," he smiles. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh Chris and I were just having dinner," I gesture over to Chris. "What about you?"  
"Claudia and I are both in town so we just decided to go out," he says smiling at Claudia.  
"Hi Claudia it's nice to see you," I nod at her. "I should get back to my table, but I'll see you like tomorrow probably."  
Josh laughs and nods. "Probably will."  
I hug him and accidentally brush his cheek with mine right as I see a camera flash behind me.  
I try to ignore it and quickly make my way back to my seat. Chris and I finish our food and leave the restaurant.  
As soon as he pushes open the door I'm blinded by lights going off in front of me as paparazzi snap pictures and try to get us to say something. "Jennifer do you have anything to say about that kiss with Josh Hutcherson inside?" "What was Josh doing at your house the other day?" "Are you and Josh dating?"  
I clench my fists and Chris grabs me by the waist and leads me towards the car faster.  
As soon as we get in and the doors close he turns to look at me. "What were they talking about?"  
"I don't know I didn't kiss anyone," I said defensively. The last thing I need right now is Chris getting mad at me.  
"What was Josh doing at your house?" he asks me his blue eyes concentrated on mine.  
I shake my head. "Chris he's just a friend. He was just coming over to hang out before the press tour starts. I promise there's nothing going on I wouldn't do that to you."  
He nods at me and says in what seems to be a bit of an icy voice, "I believe you."  
We arrive at my house and he walks me up to my door helping me with my keys. He turns to walk away, but I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him softly.  
"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." I smile.  
"I'm glad you did, so did I," he smiles back. "I'll see you soon Jen."  
With that he turns and I watch the car smoothly drive away into the lit up streets.

 **Author's Note:** Alright so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please make sure to comment and let me know what you think! I was thinking about adding music recommendations at the beginning of each chapter for this story based on the mood and events of this chapter, please let me know if you would listen to/enjoy that! Thank you!


End file.
